A Multifaceted Approach to Implementing Innovative Industry/Regulatory Strategies to Reduce the Occurrence of Contributing Risk Factors Associated with Foodborne Illness The Pima County Health Department Consumer Health and Food Safety Program (CHFS or the Program) proposes this project to advance conformance with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (FDA VNRFRPS) and therefore to reduce the occurrence of foodborne illness risk factors. It is the mission of the Health Department to ensure the health, safety, and well-being of our community through leadership, collaboration, and education. This project will utilize collaboration with the FDA in order to achieve conformance with the national standard of food safety programs. First, CHFS will expand its employee training program to include uniform and innovative corrective actions, such as culturally competent instructional multimedia in order to overcome language barriers. Second, upcoming adoption of the 2013 FDA Food Code will necessitate rigorous compliance initiatives. The Program will develop written Active Managerial Control Initiatives, which if adopted by industry participants, will provide fee reductions as incentives. Finally, CHFS will contribute to improvement of the Retail Program Standards by evaluating effectiveness of both training and incentive projects, as well as by assessing trends in contributing risk factors to improve inspection efficiency. Achieving these goals within one year will substantially advance Standardization of Programs 1, 2, 3, and 6, which will in turn reduce contributing risk factors associated with foodborne illness. Continuation of the project will include assessment and improvement, as well as sharing successful methods. The Program plans to participate in the FDA Retail Food Risk Factor Study within the next few years, which will achieve a statistical baseline for continued improvements.